


Kindergarten

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [76]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Wilhelmine Klemms POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Es ist ein Drabble! Da war kein Platz für Handlung ;)(40 Minuten vor der Sommerchallenge-Deadline ... nicht die letzte Geschichte der letzten Nacht, aber die letzte zum Tatort)> Originalpost in meinem LJ





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Humor/Crack - „Soll ich mal pusten?“ – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Humor  
> Handlung: Es ist ein Drabble! Da war kein Platz für Handlung ;)  
> Länge: 100 Wörter  
> Zeit: 15 Minuten

***

Ja, war sie denn hier im Kindergarten? Frau Krusenstern maulte, weil sie müde war, Boerne wippte auf dem Stuhl vor und zurück und drohte jede Sekunde umzukippen, und jetzt hatte sich Thiel auch noch den Finger an der Schreibtischschublade geklemmt und sah aus, als wolle er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Oh, soll ich mal pusten?“

Der Kerl hatte doch tatsächlich die Unverfrorenheit, ihr seine Hand vor die Nase zu halten. Wilhelmine warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Ergebnisse, meine Herren!“ Sie warf einen Blick auf Frau Krusenstern, die ihr Kichern kaum verbergen konnte. „Und Damen! Ergebnisse! Und zwar noch heute!“

* Fin *


End file.
